Iori's Journal
by Orenji-sama
Summary: Well, you know Iori's in it and..... it's yaoi!!!!! Yepie!! ^^ Well I'm just saying that, cuase I don't wanna ruin the surprise!! Enjoy!


Iori's Journal

Disclaimer: Ok this is my 2nd! Yes 2nd Romance Fic! *People cheer* Ok well as you all would know I would probably make a Taito Fic, but I REALLY wanted to use a new couple so I took one of TaitoFan's favorite couples and used them ^-^ (Since I really don't care who I use ^^;) 

A/N: IORI IS TALLER! Yes about a foot taller, he's 14 now and I HAD to make him taller!!! *Note to self: Make Koushiro taller too* And also Takeru plays soccer! I don't think he does in the show but.... in this fic...HE PLAYS SOCCER!! ^^; hope I didn't scare anyone off ^^;;;;;; 

~~~   
Dear Journal,   
Well, today was my birthday and I got this journal from my friend, Takeru. I hope to write in this a lot and maybe even to start calling this 'you' (like 'I hope to write in 'you') Well my grandfather said that it's wise to keep a journal because of the memories it brings later on, hope he's right. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal, 

Nothing to do so I'm writing, I could go to the Digital World now but there's nothing to do. I mean like no evil monsters to beat no Digimon Kaizer. I think I'll take a nap. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal, 

Today Taichi invited me to his party tomorrow he's inviting all his friends (just the Chosen Children) He's going to rent some horror movies like 'Scream' (Import) and 'Titanic' (Which isn't really a horror I just don't like it) Taichi has to get it since Yamato REALLY wants to see it. You know Yamato's his boyfriend, even though MY parents don't know. Their homophobic, I HATE THAT! I have so many friends who are gay, Sora and Mimi, Taichi and Yamato, Koushiro and Jou, Hikari and Miyako.... but I think Takeru is together with Hikari, I forget. I should know this, their my best friends! They don't exactly talk about it much though. I'm getting sleepy it's 11:00 and the party's tomorrow, goodnight. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
The Party was great! While we were watching Titanic Taichi laughed his head off while Yamato was crying, at the part were Rose says 'I'll never let go Jack....' . Yamato got really angry and Taichi's milk came out his nose. Then Yamato stopped being angry at him. Then when we all watched Scream Hikari screamed her head of at all the scary parts, then hugged Miyako, guess their together. We all danced to GLAY, Two-Mix, and Ai Meade. Now I MUST sleep I have Kendo practice tomorrow. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today in Kendo practice, I saw Takeru from the window, I think he likes Kendo. I practiced some new strategies and tricks so the practice was long, but Takeru was still out there just watching. When I was done I went to ask him if he'd like to join but when I went outside he was running off. I think something is troubling him. I think I'll find out more tomorrow. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
I went to Takeru's house but his mother said he was out playing soccer at the school field. I remembered he had a game (even though school was out) so I walked over to the field. I saw the game was tied and Takeru was on center. I cheered for him from the stands, he saw me and ran at top speed. I don't think I ever saw anyone run that fast.... He almost ran strait into the goalie but luckily he took a shoot and scored! Afterwards I came up to him to congratulate him, I said "Great job Takeru!" and gave him a high five. "Thanks" he said and walked home. I said bye and walked home also. I was thinking of how Takeru scored that goal, was it me? I think it was me, because he stared right at me. Maybe he likes the cheers of the crowd.... or maybe..... no. I need to go to sleep now.... 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today all of us (Chosen Children) went to the Digital, Armadimon was glad to see me (As usual) As we cleaned up the damages from the fight with Ken, I noticed (once again) Takeru staring at me, Patamon had to hit his head to get him out of the trance. After a while Daisuke ran by being chased by a Tortomon...... (Don't ask me what happened -_-;) Then after all the excitement and seeing XV-mon for the 1st time, Takeru was ONCE AGAIN, staring at me....... I think I know what's happening....... Takeru's in love with me.   


(A/N: Now, everyone shout "DUH!!!!!!!" ^^;)   
~~~   


Dear Journal,   
Well, today I had a hard time paying attention in class, I kept looking back at Takeru. Well, I'm not gay but... I'm worried that my parents might find out, somehow (I don't know what connections my parents have -_-;) and try to make me avoid Takeru. Ugh, a bad situation here... Well at least it didn't already happen let... (I hope I didn't just jinx myself!!! -_-;) 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today I couldn't stop thinking about Takeru, I mean I know he's a very good friend...but I never even considered him actually being in love with me! I thought he was straight... and the scary thing is that... I kinda-- think he's...... cute... THERE I SAID (wrote -_-;;;) IT! I thought I'd never get that out... well I'm very tried cause it's 1:00 am, (Good thing it's the weekend!) I've been up all night thinking about Takeru, since about 9:00 pm!! Still I can't get to sleep. I've tried like a billion times, but I still can't stop thinking about him..... 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Um, excuse the drool marks, I kinda fell asleep on you... But I had a really strange dream about ....Takeru (yep ya guess it! ^^;) but the funny part is I kinda liked it: Takeru was there (duh! ^^;) and we where in this really fancy restaurant and after we talked for a while, he pulled out a ring..... and then I woke up. Weird huh?! Well I gotta to get back to sleep. (It's now 4:00 am!!!! Ugh -_-;) But I'm in a good mood though! Goodnight!! 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Takeru wants to meet me in the park tomorrow... and I'm a nervous wreck!!! What am I gonna say!?! I mean, I like him but sorta kinda like him in *that* way but, how will I know if I REALLY *like* him?!? I'm confused I should get some sleep... 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today... well I can't really explain it in words... but I'll try. Well this afternoon I went to meet Takeru in the park, we both sat down and talked for a while about school, friends and other stuff, then Takeru brought up the fact that Taichi and Yamato where together. We talked about how their parents allowed their children to be gay. And Takeru also brought up the fact that his mother strictly forbid him to be like that, she's also very mad at Takeru's father for letting Yamato to be like that. I told him that my parents are the same, then I accidentally said something... "Sometimes I feel like breaking the rule--" I said. Then Takeru said "Me to" I was paralyzed until Takeru lightly placed his hand on my check and kissed my lips softly... Then... I was in love. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
I'm still shocked by Takeru's kiss, but I'm also really REALLY HAPPY! Excuse that but I'm very excited! Takeru gave me my first kiss, and even if I am disobeying a order given by my parents, I'm still thrilled to be in love with Takeru!   
I'm just worried that if our parents find out about us, they'll probably never let us even go to the same school! Well at least tonight at 8:00 Takeru and I are going to eat out together and talk about it, (I'll tell my parents that I'm at Takeru's house studying) Then we're going to see 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' I heard it was a hit over in America! Well I better get ready to go it's almost 7:30! 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Last night was great! We talked about how we are going to deal with our parents (That's not the great part -_-;) We agreed to tell them sometime, because we don't want to lie all our lives! We don't know when yet but we have to tell them soon and we have to stick together no matter what. Takeru and I have already formed a strong trust in our relationship, we're also now together as boyfriend and well um... boyfriend ^^; After dinner Takeru and I watched 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' and it was great! Also was the kiss that I (yes me!) gave Takeru! ^^; Well once again I'm very tried from tonight and need to get a good night's rest! Cya! 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
My parents are starting to get suspicious... Well today I was talking on the phone with Takeru and I told him to meet me at the park then I said "wink, wink" and giggled while he giggled back my father walked by with a strange look on his face... well I'm sure to be more careful while talking to Takeru while around my parents. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today I went to the park with Takeru and we walked and talked and kissed *giggle* ^^ Nothing much else happened today expect I got an A+ on my test ^^. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
I think my parents know... Just yesterday I was talking on the phone with Takeru (once again...) and we were talking about getting together on Saturday night to watch the sunset and have dinner. Well, after Takeru hung up I heard mumbling on the other side of the line that sounded like someone saying "Iori..." over and over again. I hung up and ran to my room, and here I am writing in you... I have no idea what will happen next but I better call Takeru right now before something bad happens. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Yesterday I never got to the phone. My parents were standing in the living room arguing about me. They sat me down and gave me a long talk about how gays are bad people and I should never ever go near Takeru again. I objected at once, but my father yelled at the top of his lungs "YOU WIlL NOT GO NEAR HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sat back down shocked and said "No sir..." He then grounded me for 2 months and sent me to my room. I'm now crying silently and thinking about how I'm going to tell Takeru... If I can get to him. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
I got to talk to Takeru at school, (I never thought I'd be grateful for school in my life!) and told him about my parents. He was tooken back by the info I told him. He then suggested to tell his mother about them so they both know now. I almost objected, but I trusted Takeru and agreed to the plan. The bell then rang and I sadly waved good bye to Takeru hoping that this was not the last time I see him... 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Luckily, today in school Takeru told me what happened. Surprisingly after Takeru had told his mother, she went in to another room and cried for about 5 minutes, then came back and told him she understood!!! I was surprised by her reaction, Takeru told me he was also but after talking with his mother about the future, she felt much better. I then asked him what he meant by "the future" "Oh nothing" he said as the bell rang. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Today is Saturday, and the day Takeru and I were supposed to go out... I really have nothing to do but homework. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
Takeru's mother came over today and tried to talk with my parents. At first I was surprised that she was there, the phone rang during the conversation, and luckily I picked it up first before my parents noticed it. Takeru was on and told me that he asked his mother to help him in the situation, and now she's here. I told him I loved like a 100 times. I can't believe that he cares about me that much. After I was done talking I hung up and heard a loud shout from the living room. It sounded like my mother, I cautiously walked around the corner and expected to see my mother yelling at Takeru's mother. But as I peeked into the living room I saw my mother yelling at my father about how stupid he's acting. Shocked and extremely happy, I kept listening. My father's face was red and angry, he then continued to shout about how Takeru's mother was tricking her. My mother then objected and continued shouting at him. Feeling upset, happy, and terrified, I ran up to my room and slammed the door. My parents must have heard me because I didn't hear anymore shouting. 

~~~ 

Dear Journal,   
In the morning I heard my mother and father talking in the living room. I decided to listen before I headed off to school, my father was only saying "ok, ok" as my mother was telling him something about me and Takeru. I smiled and ran out the door to school. Later, in school Takeru asked me how my father reacted (his mother was so tired that she never told him what happened) I told him about everything that happened in the argument and then about what I heard in the morning. Takeru was so happy he kissed me on the cheek in public ^^; luckily only Taichi and Yamato saw us... well you know how they took it ^^.   
Later after I came home from school my father took me into the living room and told me he was sorry... and that he understands now (well I think he still needs more time to understand because of the look on his face, it looked like he just drank a million gallons of sour milk!!) Happily I hugged him and then ran into the kitchen and hugged my mother and thanked her. I then called Takeru and asked him if he would like to go out next Saturday. Well, this very small journal has run out of space, I don't know if I'll get a new one...... well it's been fun. Good Bye...   
  
  


Epilogue: 

Iori walks into a ballroom, he is now 21 and Takeru is now 24. Takeru meets him and walks him to the table. As the hours roll by Takeru and Iori talk, eat, kiss, and dance together. At the end of the dinner Takeru takes a ring out of his pocket and holds Iori's hand. "Hida Iori, will you marry me?" Iori smiles brightly and proudly says "Hai"   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yea I know, sappy!!!! But I'm proud of it! This is my second romance fic and 1st yaoi fic (besides the Taito humor ^^;) I was going to make this Taito but I decided to change my style for a bit and do Takori!! It was actually fun to write! I was in suspense when I was writing the epilogue ^^; But I hope you enjoyed it!!! (You too TaitoFan!!! ^^;)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
